Protective Deceit
by MariCareBear
Summary: Lily is doing everything to hide her secret so that she can give Travis the life she thinks she deserves, it's a lie that tears their relationship apart and he'll never get over.
1. Chapter 1

Protective Deceit  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Hey beautiful lady," Ray sits next to Lily on her front porch. "You look kind of down, nothing a pre-show double white chocolate milk shake won't fix, your favorite."  
  
Lily doesn't lift her head from the railing, "I can't."  
  
"We could hang out and watch a movie or something," Ray suggests.  
  
"Ray, I can't." Lily's eyes fly open and Ray can see the tears swimming there.  
  
"Lil, what's wrong?" Ray searches Lily's face for some clue as to the reason behind Lily's tears. "Did you and Travis have a right?"  
  
Lily shakes her head, "We didn't have a fight."  
  
"Lils, what's wrong? You're kind of scarring me."  
  
"I'm pregnant." Lily whispers.  
  
"You and Travis?" Is the only thing Ray can muster to say.  
  
Lily bites her lip, "yeah."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Lily nods, "I went to that Planned Parenthood place in Dooley."  
  
Ray wraps a tentative arm around Lily's shoulder, "it'll be okay, have you told Travis yet?"  
  
"I can't," a tears slides down Lily's cheek.  
  
"Can't? Lily, you have to tell Travis."  
  
"He just got his Oxford acceptance last week, he's leaving for the summer program the day after graduation."  
  
"I know all of this, Lily you have to tell him."  
  
"Ray, you've known Travis as long as I have," Lily sniffs. "What do you think he would do if I told him I was pregnant?"  
  
Ray finally gets where Lily's thought process is going, "Lily you can't not tell him. He's going to find out, unless your going to have..."  
  
"I'm going to give the baby up for adoption," Lily responds before Ray can finish his sentence, "and I'm not telling Travis."  
  
"Lily..."  
  
Ray," Lily turns her tear filled eyes on him, "please, please don't make me regret confiding in you."  
  
Ray sighs, "fine. But I still think Travis deserves to know."  
  
"No," lily shakes her head as the tears stream down her cheeks. "I'm giving him what he deserves, a chance at the amazing education that he's worked so hard for."  
  
Ray opens his arms to Lily and she willing moves into his embrace while she cries, "I'll keep your secret Lily," Ray whispers, "forever if you need me to."  
  
"Before we end the show today," Question Mark speaks into his microphone, "with only a month left before this RFR team graduates we would like to remind you that we are still accepting tapes for our spots. So grade 9's, if you have a voice that you won't heard get your tapes in to the address we listed at the beginning of the show, again that address is PO Box..."  
  
Once they've finished wrapping up the show Robbie and Travis turn their attention to Lily and Travis states, "we had nearly a dozen call ins today asked if Shady Lane was out today." Travis moves to wrap an arm around Lily, "you feeling okay?"  
  
Lily gently shrugs Travis' arm off of her and responds, "I'm fine, just thinking. Sorry. So what's going on?"  
  
"I thought we could pick up whatever tapes we got today, we really have to start narrowing our choices down."  
  
"Lily and I were going to go out tonight," Travis states.  
  
Lily shakes her head, "Robbie's right, we really should start going through some of those tapes."  
  
Travis looks confused, "okay. I'll stop over and get them now, do we want to go through them here?"  
  
"Here's fine," Ray replies, "want me to come with you Travis?"  
  
"Sure Ray," Travis nods, "we'll be back."  
  
"I think I've done something to upset Lily." Travis confesses once Ray and Travis have left the station. "She's been distant the last couple of days and when I call her on it she says it's nothing or she's fine and then makes an excuse to get off the phone or go home."  
  
"She's a girl, you know how they are, always kind of moody. It's typical girl stuff."  
  
Travis looks at Ray, "this is Lily, she doesn't do typical girl stuff. She isn't some typical girl."  
  
Ray shrugs, suddenly wishing he hadn't offered to walk with Travis, as their conversation progresses Lily's secret is weighing down on Ray.   
  
"I'm just worried about her, I wish she would talk to me about whatever's going on."  
  
"It's probably just some girl problems, every girl, even Lily, has girl things sometimes."  
  
"I love her," Travis confesses, "and I'd go to school in Canada for her. I'd stay in Roscoe for her, if that's what she wants."  
  
"That's something you should be telling Lily, not me. Anyway when did you become such a romantic?"  
  
"I don't know, I never was but Lily..."  
  
"Brings out a romantic side, I know, I was there once. Remember?"  
  
Travis nods, "do you think she wants me to stay?"  
  
"Talk to Lily," Ray urges, "I prefer not to carry messages back and forth."  
  
"So you want to go back to my house and watch a movie or something?" Travis asks when they walk out of the station. They had just finished weeding through the tapes that had come in the mail and there were still several hours before Lily's curfew.  
  
"No," Lily shakes her head.  
  
"Dinner at Mickey's?"  
  
"I don't think so, what about going to the movie theater?" Lily suggests.  
  
Travis grabs Lily's hand and stops her just outside the underground, "Lily what's wrong with you? You refuse to spend anytime alone with me. Is it something I've done? Something I've said? Are we moving to quicky? If you want to slow down then tell me, we'll slow down."  
  
Lily attempts to pull her hand out of Travis', "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"You're hiding something, I can see it in your eyes. What are you hiding from me?"  
  
Without either realizing it Robbie and Travis have just exited the underground and are trying to stay out of sight, hoping to find a way to slip away without the fighting couple spotting them.  
  
"Lily what are you hiding from me?" Travis' words are more insistent and concerned than harsh.  
  
Lily looks away from Travis hoping to hide her tears from him, but he gently turns her chin to face him. "Please tell me why you're crying, let me try to help you through whatever pain it is you have."  
  
Lily takes a deep, slow, shaky breath, "I'm pregnant...and you're not the father. I'm positive of that."  
  
Lily is crying openly bu then, and she can't even look at Travis. She can't to see the pain on his face that she has caused him, with the scene playing before them Robbie moves further back into the shadows and attempts to stop Ray from moving forward.  
  
"Who is it?" Travis asks when he is finally able to form words.  
  
"Travis, that's not important."  
  
"Lily I want to know."  
  
"Travis..." Lily chokes on his name.  
  
"I am," Ray steps completely out of the shadows.  
  
Lily turns around slowly her expression one of complete meltdown, "I..."  
  
Travis' entire body tenses and to everyone it looks like he may hit Ray but without a word Travis turns and walk away.  
  
"Ray..." Lily hiccups, "I...have...to...go...home..." Slowly Lily walks away, head hanging and Robbie doesn't come out of the shadows until she's gone.  
  
"Lily's pregnant," Robbie is shocked and his facial expression shows it."  
  
Ray nods, "she told me earlier today."  
  
"You and Lily?" Robbie asks.  
  
"I never would have...I mean...Lily seemed so into...and you never said..."  
  
"Robbie I don't want to talk about this, I'm going home."  
  
"Good-bye RFR. Good-bye four years of friendship." Ray mutters before heading home as well. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Hours later Lily lies on her side on her bed, her back to her door, she'd just finished telling her parents she was pregnant and they had treated her with a stony silence and she had retreated to her room after telling them she had every intention of giving her baby up for adoption. She and Travis had always been so careful when they had sex, but mistakes happen and they had both known that when they'd gotten into a physical relationship. Travis had always told Lily that if Lily did get pregnant he would be there for her through everything, no matter what she chose. Not loving Travis had nothing to do with the decision not to tell him, it was the opposite. Lily's mother had given up her dream for her father and Lily didn't want that for Travis.  
  
"Lily?" Rose Randal's voice is soft and Lily know's she's been crying. "Can I come in?"  
  
Lily sits up wiping her own tears away. "Yeah Mom, come in."  
  
"How are you?" Rose sits on the edge of Lily's bed.  
  
Lily shrugs, "okay I guess."  
  
"Have you talked to Travis?" Rose asks. "Does he support the adoption?"  
  
"I'm going to be honest because I don't want to lie about any of this, but you can't try to talk me out of it either."  
  
"Okay Lily, go on." Rose urges gently.  
  
"I told Travis the baby isn't his, it is, but I told him it's not."  
  
"Why Lily?" Rose asks, her question isn't accusatory but gentle and soft just like her voice always had been.  
  
"Travis got accepted to Oxford and he leaves the day after graduation. I'm not due until December, he'd insist on staying until the baby was born to be supportive. That would mean he would miss two semesters at Oxford and that's assuming he'd even go back. I don't want this baby to be his Europe."  
  
"Lillian Virginia Randal what in heavens name are you talking about?"  
  
"How you gave up studying art in Europe to be with daddy."  
  
Rose sighs sadly, "Lily, I love my life. I loved staying at home and raising you and your brothers. I love being bale to be a grandmother, and involved in PTA for the last 25 years. I prayed for that chance to go to Europe, and I prayed for your father to change his mind about not wanting to move but now I thank God that my life turned out the way it has."  
  
"You can honestly say that there aren't times when you regret not going to study in Europe?"  
  
"Of course I can't honestly say that," Rose responds. "But I'm happy with the life I have, I could have gone to Rome and Paris without your father, he would have waited for me and he would have been loyal to me but I chose not to go. My point is, that maybe you should give Travis that same choice."  
  
"Ray told Travis he was the father," Lily confesses, "I didn't ask him to, he just did. I thought Travis was going to hit him, I don't want to hurt Travis but I _won't_ let him give up Oxford for **me**."  
  
"I'm not going to try to sway what you believe is the right thing and I'm going to be right here for you just as long as you need me."  
  
"I'm so sorry Mom," Lily sighs.  
  
"You made a mistake, that happens. I know you have a lot to think about, a lot on your mind. So I'll let yo get some rest, do you think you're up to going to school tomorrow?"  
  
Lily nods, "I can't hide from this, and it's not like it'll be all over school. Ray and Travis won't say anything."  
  
"That's my brave daughter. I love you Lily."  
  
"Love you too Mom."  
  
"Ms. Randal," Mr. Archer, Lily's home room teacher, addresses her after roll. "Any idea where your buddies, Mr. Brennan, Mr. McGrath and Mr. Strong are this morning?"  
  
Lily quickly glances at the three empty desks around her, "I don't know, sir." Lily responds.  
  
Just as she utters the words Robbie comes into the class room handing Mr. Archer a pass, "I had a dentist appointment."  
  
"A dentist appointment?" Lily ask Robbie when they leave home room, "you had a dentists appointment last week."  
  
"I had some things to take care of at the station." Robbie responds and then comments, "so no Travis or Ray today?"  
  
"Robbie, we need to talk." Lily states.  
  
"I was there last night too Lil," Robbie responds sheepishly.  
  
Lily quickly bites her lower lip, "you shouldn't lurk in shadows Robbie, it's rude." Lily states softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily, but that wasn't really a fight I wanted walk in the middle of."  
  
"Yeah," Lily shuffles her feet, "if you could, you know, not say anything..."  
  
Robbie quickly silences Lily, "of course I won't say anything."  
  
"I know you wouldn't, its just this last month of school's already going to be hell without the whole school talking about me, or us."  
  
Robbie nods, "I get that. So I'll see you at lunch?"  
  
Lily nods, "yeah. See you at lunch."  
  
Robbie wraps an arm around Lily's shoulder and gives it a gently squeeze, "it'll work out Lily."  
  
"Listen Robbie I don't know if I can do the show again, I know not for sure today, or for awhile..."  
  
Robbie holds up his hand, "I've got it covered."  
  
"Robbie it's impossible to run the show by yourself."  
  
"I've got it covered," Robbie insists. "Don't worry about the show, just worry about you, okay?"  
  
Lily nods, "thanks Robbie."  
  
"Hey Lily," Audrey stops Lily in the hallway seconds after Robbie walks away. "Is Travis okay?"  
  
"What?" Lily asks quickly, "why do you ask?"  
  
"I saw him walking home yesterday, he looked a mess." Audrey's concern for her ex-boyfriend is obvious. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"  
  
"Yeah," Lily nods honestly. "We did."  
  
"Oh, do you want to talk about it or something?"  
  
Lily shakes her head, "thanks for the offer Audrey, but I can't."  
  
Audrey shrugs, "okay well if you need to talk, give me a call my numbers in the school directory." 


End file.
